Unstoppable Love
by ItsAllAboutMattSmith
Summary: Maybe Sybil just has to think about her decision from a different perspective...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys- this is my first fanfic, so I'm not sure how it will go down with all the other amazingness on this website- so please be nice! Hope you enjoy reading! This is a Sybil and Branson fanfic set after 2x05.**

* * *

><p><strong>As I walked out of the garage, my legs shaking, I could feel his gaze on me, watching my movement, making sure that I wouldn't suddenly turn around and run back to him. My cheeks were hot, maybe from embarrassment, but mostly guilt, as I could tell I had made him believe I was about to kiss him. I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward, getting lost in his beautiful eyes. I could feel his breath on my face. I don't know what suddenly made me stop and exit the garage. But I didn't feel good about leaving him, that I knew.<br>**

**I was silent at dinner. I couldn't stop thinking about him, about what he was doing right now, what he was thinking, if he was thinking about me. I couldn't stop picturing his face as I had turned away from him. The feeling of guilt was still deep in my stomach. I decided, as we moved to the drawing room, that it was too much- I needed to see him, to apologise, and I had to do it tonight. I excused myself with a headache, and left the house as quietly as possible.  
><strong>

**I was relieved when I saw that his cottage light was on. I quickened my pace, the urge to see his face getting stronger. I knocked softly, twice on the door- and suddenly, there he was, standing there, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, his waistcoat gone, and his hair messed up. I liked the way he looked- it seemed less formal. I felt I could be myself, and he himself.  
><strong>

'**Mi'lady, what can I do for you?' he said, surprised at seeing me at this late hour.  
><strong>

'**Actually, I came to apologise. For earlier- I know that I upset you, and I kno-'  
><strong>

'**It's ok Mi'lady- I understand,' he said.  
><strong>

'**Don't call me that. Not now, not when we're talking like this. There is no need for it in these circumstances,' I asked. 'It was wrong,' I continued, 'I should have stopped myself from doing what I did.'  
><strong>

'**Sybil,' he said. Thank God that he used my first name. He realised that the door was still open, so he gestured for me to come in. I took a couple of steps in and turned to face him as he quietly shut the door. He looked at me and continued, 'I already said, I understand. Yes, I did have a second of hope, but I know why you walked away. You were just worried- about what may have happened, what it would have led to. I will not pressure you any further into a decision. The choice is now yours.'  
><strong>

**I thought about his words for a moment. His voice was so beautiful- I imagined hearing that voice every day, being with him every day, and seeing his blue eyes every day. I smiled- maybe I needed to think about this from a different perspective than what problems it would cause- what about the happiness it could bring?  
><strong>

'**Sybil- Are you ok?' his Irish accent brought me quickly back to the present.  
><strong>

'**Yes, yes I'm fine. Sorry. It's just... I was thinking about my decision a different way- from your point of view, and from a positive point of view. Maybe I have been thinking only of the problems it could bring, but not the joy.' I took a step towards him. He looked into my eyes, right through to my soul. I knew then what I wanted.  
><strong>

**I put my hands on his shoulders, tilted my head, and pressed my lips to his softly. I could feel his surprise at my action, but nevertheless, he started to kiss me back. I was vaguely aware of one of his hands slowly coming round to the small of my back, pressing me very slightly towards him. His other hand was just lightly holding the side of my waist. It was like a dream, a dream I couldn't believe was happening- but it felt amazing that is was.  
><strong>

**I pulled back, to see him looking a little dazed, but happiness swam in his eyes. I noticed that one of my hands had moved to the side of his neck, my fingers just touching the edge of his hairline behind his ear. I smiled back at him, quite certain now on my decision.  
><strong>

'**Say something,' I whispered, my face still rather close to his, so close I could feel his sweet breathe against my face.  
><strong>

'**I can't think of anything adequate to say mi- Sybil,' he corrected himself. 'Except,' he continued, 'that if that was to happen again, I would only let it if you gave me a decision now- I can't let this go any further without knowing your choice.'  
><strong>

'**I thought you would have been more certain... Tom,' I breathed his first name- it sounded strange- Branson had almost become his real name for everyone. It sounded amazing that I was one of the few that could call him that.  
><strong>

'**But I know what I want,' I said, taking a small step back, walking nearer the door. His eyes didn't move away from me- he was watching, waiting for any signs that this was, or was not going to happen. But I was teasing him. I stood stone still. 'I choose to be with you Tom. I have denied my feelings for you for too long- I have been very unfair to you. And I'm sorry for that. But I wanted to be absolutely sure. So now you know my decision.'  
><strong>

**He took a step towards me, and put a strand of hair behind my ear. 'I'm so glad,' he grinned at me. I slowly moved my eyes up to meet his, and looked into their glimmering blue colour as deeply as I could. There were no more words that could describe what I felt for him. But words are not always needed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! Chapter 2 up soon! Reviews much appreciated!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey WASUP! Here's chapter 2 (if you're still reading!) Enjoy- if you didn't see, the rating has increased, so younger readers- read with caution please :)**

* * *

><p><strong>He leant towards me this time, and touched his lips to mine. It was such a light kiss that I could hardly tell that it was happening.<strong>

**I couldn't bear such a light touch from something I wanted so much. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and stood on my tiptoes, my hands reaching my elbows as I held onto him. One of his hands had returned to the small of my back, but his other hand was at the front of my waist, almost at my hip. He was pulling me towards him, stronger now. I responded by parting my lips slightly, his breathe in my mouth. I hardly knew what I was doing, but I didn't care. All I cared about was having him, now and forever.**

**He broke the kiss, breathing slightly heavily- I realised, so was I. I didn't want to leave him now, not tonight. I couldn't let him go now I had him.**

'**I have an idea,' I said. 'Wait here,' I quickly turned around and left the cottage, leaving him standing there. I ran quickly back towards the house, and just inside the second door, I found the hidden spare key to the front door. I grabbed it, and made my way quickly back to him without being spotted. I rushed back through the door, and pressed the cold key into his warm hand.**

'**Wait until every single light in the house has gone out, except for mine. Then use this to get into the house. Come to the top of the stairs, and turn left. The third door you come to is mine. I have to go back so they won't worry. Please come- I don't want to leave you tonight.'**

'**Are you sure? Do you really want me to risk it?' He asked uncertainly.**

'**I'm definitely sure. But only if you want to- I don't want to pressure you into anything,' I quickly added. I really wanted him to be sure as well.**

'**Of course I'm sure. I was always sure about you Sybil,' he answered. I breathed a sigh of relief.**

'**Thank you.' I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and left him, shutting the front door quietly behind me.**

**oooooo**

**I sat in my armchair by the window, looking out across the grounds of Downton. I wasn't stupid- I knew that if I wanted to stay with Branson then I would have to leave here. I loved Downton, it was so beautiful- but I couldn't live amongst a culture of dinner parties and seasons, least of all, not being able to do a proper job. I wanted to be a nurse now more than anything, but my class separated me from my ambition.**

**I waited for him, maybe forty-five mintues. I saw the terrace of the driveway get dark at last, and heard my father going past my room down two corridors to his room. ****Five minutes later, I heard a soft knock at my door, so quiet it just as well could have been my imagination. I crept to the door, opening it to find him standing there, looking at me, with a slight hint of nervousness in his expression.**

'**Come with me,' I whispered to him through the darkness. I found his hand, and led him out of my room, down a corridor to the guest rooms. Edith was next door to me- I couldn't risk someone finding out about us so soon.**

**I opened the door to the Blue Room. I liked this room, as I came in here to think sometimes. It was a quiet room, very peaceful with its colours- like the natural sky. The sun steamed through here in the mornings.**

**I closed the door behind me, and turned to face him. We fell into each other's arms almost immediately, holding each other close. I kissed him, quite forceful. His hands held either side of my face, while my hands moved from the sides of his neck to the front of his shirt. I started to undo his buttons of his white shirt, the one he was still wearing from his chauffeur's uniform. Of course I was nervous- I imagined anybody would be nervous at first. But as I felt him holding me close, and take off my silk dressing gown, I became surer of myself.**

**I was against the wall now, with him kissing my neck. One of his hands moved to my leg, lifting it, moving my gown out of the way. My leg was around his waist now, and he was still kissing me. ****After a while we moved over the room, to the bed. I kissed him softly now, him kneeling above me, holding my waist. He pulled back and looked at me.**

'**You're so beautiful,' he whispered to me. 'I love you.'**

**I felt butterflies rise to my stomach with those words. I couldn't help smiling.**

'**I love you too,' I whispered back at him. He kissed me tenderly, our pure happiness overflowing. **

**I rolled us over so I could sit up- his face followed me, still keeping his eyes fixed on me.**

'**Are you ok?' I asked, smiling cheekily.**

'**Never been better mi'lady,' he joked, grinning back at me.**

**And it went from there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think- too hasty? Eh, I don't know- hope you liked it! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go- last chapter for this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure what woke me up. It was either the warm sunlight flowing through the windows- we hadn't thought to draw the curtains- or his hands gently stroking my hair. I smiled before I opened my eyes. When I did, I was in line with his face. He smiled slowly at me, still stroking my hair. 'Hello,' he said.<strong>

'**Hello,' I replied back. We just stayed like that, not having to speak.**

**I propped myself up on one elbow after a while. He did the same, and then fell back, leaning up against the headboard, then came forward, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me towards him, so I was lying, my head just below his. I snuggled my head into his warm body, while his fingertips started tracing shapes on my shoulder.**

'**What time is it?' I suddenly realised that if it was late, my family would either be getting up, or already up and looking for me, as I was obviously missing from my own bed.**

'**It's ok, it's still fairly early. I haven't heard a sound from anywhere. The maids are probably just starting to get up.**

'**Well how are you going to get out of the house without anyone seeing you? It wouldn't look right if you walked into the kitchens from the wrong direction.'**

**I'll just have to be quick and sneak out of the front door- as it's still early, your family won't see my, and I'll keep to the walls. I'll keep low, and then walk in through the back door. I should probably go now if I want to get out without anyone spotting me.'**

'**He moved out from underneath me, so I fell back on the pillow. I looked at him as he quickly got dressed. Just before he opened the door, and I said, 'Hey.' He spun around.**

'**Thank you for staying with me last night. Love you,' I faintly smiled at him.**

'**I'm so glad I did. And I love you too,' he answered, and he turned to leave. As he quietly shut the door, I sat up, smiling to myself.**

**We couldn't be separated now. There was full proof now- we were in love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys, reviews much appreciated :D<strong>


End file.
